See Azula Rise
by gemsofformenos
Summary: Warm up for the upcoming Azula Week 2019 (July 14th - July 20th 2019). Azula is walking through the halls towards her coronation. Only moments are now between her and her greatest moment in her life.


**Hello, this is a little warm up for the upcoming Azula Week 2019, which will take place from July the 14th to July the 20th, full of love and creativity for our beloved Princess.**

**It'll be the first time, I participate and I'm super excited to present my works for the daily themes. I think it's the same with all the others, who have managed to prepare something for it (or still working at it). I wish all of you, who have decided to participate as well a lot of fun with their works and everyone else a lot of fun with the results. This one should give all of you a little taste, what might come within this week, I hope you'll enjoy it.**

**This prompt is inspired by the song 'Carolus Rex' from Sabaton**

* * *

**See Azula Rise**

Azula was walking through the corridors of the palace. A wicked smile was upon her lips. She has eliminated any possible source of treason, anyone and anything, who or which might have been able to ruin her great day. Even her stupid hair had finally paid the price for its resistance. It would be her time at last. Only the thought of the upcoming event send her a shiver down her spine. She had to wait for this day for so long, but now it would be her time.

Finally she would rule over her Nation.

Azula release an evil chuckle. She would prove them all wrong, everyone, who was thinking, she would be too young for this burden. She remembered the doubts of the generals, as her father had put her in command and she has taught these old men a lesson. She has managed to conquer Ba Sing Se, she Azula and none of these incompetent fools. She knew, that there were doubts about her coronation too, because of her age. All these dimwits would get what they deserve, as soon as she would be on the throne. She would purge all this weakness and treason and would lead the Nation into a new era of glory.

They weren't in the position to judge her abilities. The Phoenix King has chosen her, has granted her the right to rule, no minister, no general and no Fire Sage. It was Agni's will and the Phoenix King was blessed by him and so was she, too. She would finally get, what only should have been hers by birth and not her coward brother.

Zuko would have sworn pathetic oaths, how he would try to serve the Nation. Zuzu was always so naive.

Why swearing to protect the grace and glory of the Nation, when you could increase them?

Why promising to live your life for the Nation, when this has to be obvious for the Fire Lord?

She was the one, who would demand allegiance, because she was chosen by the Phoenix King and Agni himself. They have already crowned Azula and nno one else. She lighted a blue flame on her palm for a moment.

"My blue flames prove it. I must be blessed by Agni himself. Can you see it, mother? I'm not a monster, I'm a chosen one."

Azula scanned the halls for her mother, but Ursa didn't dare to show up. She snorted and closed her palm to a fist. This was typical for her mother, missing her greatest moment. It was typical for her to fear her own daughter. She was better without her. Her triumph would push away this sadness and bitter taste in her mouth, Azula was sure.

She was ready for this burden. She had proved herself in battle more than once. No one, not even the mighty Avatar was able to stand against her power. She has lead men to victory over the great Ba Sing Se, has taken over the Dai Li, no one dead or alive had the power to command her. She only owed respect to Agni and the mighty Phoenix King. Her word would be command, whether it would be in this world or even in the spirit world. It was Agni's will, so it has to be true, because she was chosen. Her words would be Agni's words as well. Her words should be done, from this day on and no one should dare to stand against her will and anyone, who should dare such an insult would die.

She felt the excitement bubbling up in her. She could see the doorway glowing in the orange of the comet's light. She already felt the intoxicating power of Agni's blessing. Azula licked over her lips. This was her true and spirit given destiny. The coronation would preserve this power to eternity within her and her family. It was her rightful wish and as Agni's chosen one, this would be his wish, too. It would happen, Azula had no doubts about that. She has managed to get rid of any resistance, even her brother and her stubborn hair had to surrender before her. She has made it on her own. She had learned to do so, since she was a little child. Azula has claimed the right for the throne, finally and now she would take it.

The doorway grew bigger with every step and so her excitement.

Once all of this this had belonged to Zuko, but not anymore. It was all hers now and it would ever be.

No one would be able to stop her or her father, when the comet would have passed. She would rule over this land and one day, she would rule the whole world as the new Phoenix Queen. Everything her eyes would see would be hers and hers alone. This would be her decree and so it would be done, just because it was her will.

Because she was chosen by Agni and her father.

Both would protect her on her way to glory.

Both would make even the last being in the world bow to her will.

They would all see her fire rising in the sky, like a blue flower, telling everyone of her Agni-given power.

They would have to say her name, when they would pray to Agni.

Finally she passed the doorway. The Fire Sages waited fearfully with the crown, her crown. Now, only moments were between Azula and her ultimate victory. Only moments between herself and her birthright. A dangerous smirk came to her lips. The power of the comet was about to reach its maximum.

Soon the whole world would see Azula rise.


End file.
